In the coming year we plan to continue our studies on the inhibition of pyridoxal linked enzyme by our beta, gamma unsaturated amino acids. In addition, we plan to study the application of these inhibitors to the problem of specifically introducing flourescent and spin labelling probes into biological membranes to study the local environment of these probes in the lipid matrix. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Rando, R.R.; On the mechanism of action of antibiotics which act as irreversible enzyme inhibitors. Biochem. Pharmacol. 24: 1153-1160, 1975. Relyea, N. and Rando, R.R.: Potent inhibition of ornithine decarboxylase by beta, gamma unsaturated substrate analogs. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 67: 392-402, 1975.